User talk:That Lamborghini Guy
Welcome Sorry for removing user talk page content Yeah. Sorry. I just felt like their talk pages needed to be redirected to their main page because they've been banned from editing the Wiki. Can you forgive me? Andy A. (talk) ( ) 13:11, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Legendary Motorsport There's a lot of work to be done but the links on ALL the pages need to be changed. Unfortunately. I can't do it now because I'm trying to recover another page. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm just setting up a price table in the talk page from Online as a reference. Leo68 (talk) 20:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) My sincere apologies for any offense I am extremely sorry about any offense that I may have caused you or your brother, it was never my intention. In addition, the issue does not directly concern him, as the policy that was being disputed was apparently made by "RainingPain17", who is away, which is why I brought it up with two Bureaucrats. Once again, I am very, very sorry if I appeared rude; that was the very last thing on my mind when I reverted the edit. Please forgive me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Willard Well, I must admit that I feel stupid now: it turns out that there is another vehicle (the Kraken) with the same vehicle and manufacturer name (my compliments to Camilo Flores for pointing this out), and had someone pointed this out to me sooner, this issue would not have even begun. Obviously my trivia note is now completely invalid, and I will obviously say no more on this embarrassing issue. My apologies for any irritation that I caused by this issue. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:01, September 9, 2015 (UTC) How was I intimidating? May I ask what you meant by saying that I was "intimidating" by my attitude? I was actually trying to be formal, but polite, and I am actually rather surprised that I came across as intimidating. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Since what you actually meant by "intimidating", was "too keen", could you please, for the benefit of others who may read my withdrawn request for promotion, change your comment to reflect your intended meaning? Saying that I am "intimidating", to me, makes it sound like I am bullying and overly domineering; an impression that I wish to avoid. I would do it myself, but I consider that rude, as it was your comment, not mine. Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey could you come on chat a sec? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :SMH has been banned from chat, and blocked from the wiki for three months. :We don't tolerate language such as fuck off, but I can understand under the circumstances. :As for the matter we discussed in chat, let me know when you're ready and I'll contact Smashbro and Tom. Leo68 (talk) 19:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about the "fuck off" thing, but I was just really upset since my brother nearly died and he was talking about his death. I hope this didnt effect my Patroller spot. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::No chance. We all get one. I haven't used mine! Maybe I should :P Leo68 (talk) 19:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just got back so Leo beat me to the block. What horrible messages to receive, especially at a difficult time. As Leo said, normally you'd be warned for the "fuck off" but there are mitigating circumstances in this case. Sam Talk 22:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::I won't be back until Friday, so you'll want to talk to Tom or Jamal about promotion. Leo68 (talk) 01:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Yeah, if you think you're ready then sure. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sure I'll promote you now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! ( ) 18:56, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a patroller.--MythHunter 07:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) My congratulations as well my Friend. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the insulting user in Chat I saw the message about "SuperMarioHunter" that you sent to Sam, and I would like to express my sincere sympathies for the incident: what he/she said was exceedingly rude, and I am honestly quite shocked that anyone can be so vulgar on the GTA Wiki, as I assumed that a place of knowledge such as this would be populated by more intellectual individuals. If I were a less polite person, I would use more "colourful" descriptions, but let me just say that "SuperMarioHunter", from what he/she has said, is a bloody idiot, and perhaps Mario needs to hunt him/her instead! Anyway, I wish you and your brother well, and I hope that he gets better soon. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey man. Can you answer my question in my talk page? Andy A. (Talk | ) 23:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Xbox That is not a problem my Friend. Thank you for informing me of the reason for your lack of response on Xbox LIVE. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I may have already mentioned this over Xbox LIVE, and if so I apologise for repeating it, but please try to inform me via a message if your brother starts to play Grand Theft Auto V on the Xbox One after you offer to play with me; my Friends and I were waiting for about ten minutes in a Heist Setup lobby due to you saying that you would join us, which, as you can imagine, was rather boring for all of us. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) About GTA San Andreas missions Hey TFG, you are doing a great job cleaning up some GTA San Andreas mission pages, but I think the "trivia" should go after the "Video walkthrough" and "gallery" sections. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC) : Also, as you're dealing with those pages, could you help adding Mission Transcripts and Mission Transcripts in GTA San Andreas to all pages containing transcripts of GTA San Andreas missions? Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: You're welcome :) BTW, how did you make your signature turn orange anyways? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Yo man. I'm in chat now. Andy A. (Talk | ) 20:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block No problem. :) Sam Talk 22:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Roosevelt So why was it changed back? The speedometer is inaccurate in GTA, so I tested for the actual top speed and got 95. (this has been resolved) Image Policy Hey Guy. I saw the image policy reminder that you gave to Jiralhanae117, and I would say that if a person adds an image to their user page, it does not have to follow the image policy, hence the ones on my user page. If it's an article the image is being added to, then it needs to follow the policy. Just keep that in mind. Thanks. ( ) 23:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::I agree with the license part. However, it doesn't have to be perfectly named if it is going to be used on the user page in my opinion. It poses no special purpose when used on the user page, unlike when it is all over articles that are often visited at least 5 times a day. I could be wrong, but that is my personal opinion when it comes to naming images placed on user pages. However, I think the warning you gave Jiralhanae117, could've been avoided since it is just a user page image and remind him to rename and license it, since you all talk often in chat. ( ) 23:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nissan GT-R Well, thanks for adding "Nissan GT-R" to my vehicles driven thing. I still can't fully remember that, so it's a good job you added it. I have only faint memories of it :S • • 14:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) : No problem :) I know you enjoed it! -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 13:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your brother I see that your brother is again active on the GTA Wiki. I am glad to see him back, and I have already sent him a "welcome back" message; however I should inform you that it does contain mention of our first, unfortunate encounter (which I assume he has no memory of), so please forgive any confusion caused to him. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding to page "International Affairs Agency", under the section "Vehicles": Regarding to page "International Affairs Agency", under the section "Vehicles": I didn't see any IAA Agents driving the FIB Buffalo. I've done the setup mission for alot of times and all I see is FIB Agents with Windbreakers or Bulletproof Vests coming out from their cars and firing their pistols and shotguns at us. Thank you for reviewing my edit. Ref1997 (talk) 09:39, October 5, 2015 (UTC)Ref1997 MY CAR! Excuse me? When was this taken!? :P • • 18:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Euhhh! You let dad drive my car!!!??? Fuckin' hell boyo! I hope he took care of it, it looks tiny next to the Charger :P • • 18:46, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Awe man! I wish I were there! Anyway, that's a really nice picture! Thanks for taking that :) • • 18:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Calm Down Hey man, I know what happened hurt you, but just calm your attitude down man :) • • 19:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :man man man calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I love you. Just chill out! What's wrong. Tell me over phone. • • 10:13, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Tears drops from a once-lonely, distantly blinking, reflective eye. Leaving Well, I guess this a goodbye message. Thank you, not just for contributing, but being here for me, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. In fact, I'm sat here, quite emotional, listening to some pretty depressingly-slow music. That blog post you wrote practically saved my life. I hope you make a return some day, as you're more than just a mate here. Goodbye :) • • 19:58, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your apparent intent to depart the GTA Wiki Hello Guy, Monk has told me of a dispute that has been happening between you and Andre, and he believes that you may be leaving the GTA Wiki because of this. I wish to try to dissuade you from the idea: you are a good editor here (better than myself at times, I daresay), a good Staff member and a good person, and I do not think that a single dispute should be the cause of your departure. If I followed the same attitude I would have quit the GTA Wiki over the Willard dispute, which was rather unpleasant for me, especially after the embarassment of discovering that the point that I was arguing was incorrect. Both Monk and myself would greatly appreciate it if you stayed; please do consider doing so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Staff Navbox Hey bro. Sorry, but you can't have the Staff Navbox anymore since you're not staff. Monk Talk 11:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for notice that. You know, I'm not very good with the to-do list and everything else, considering there are multiple cars with missing contents, so I rushed a bit in this one, appart that my computer stucks when editing the whole page due to the fact that I removed the "Rhino images" task. Either case, thanks. I'll consider this the next time :P. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat Damn. Sorry for leaving before. I simply fell dizzy yesterday, so I've had to leave. Also, I didn't expected to join the chat at that moment. Sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:40, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:RSC Stats Thanks for that. Fortunately I was uploading Stats for the compact class only, so no harm done. At least I know exactly what he is currently working on :) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:09, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Dashound While I agree that (naturally) dogs have their penis showing, this is not the case. It isn't normal to depict a penis on a company logo, unless it is a real sexual joke. I'm sure R* intended that, not only for realism. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Licensing May I ask which images were named wrong? (Talk) 19:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :It was the images of you in chat and the milestone one. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: 3000 Now that you mention it, that's right :P. Going forward then! XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Guy, congratulations on your promotion ! You deserve it ! General9913 (talk) 22:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Color It still hasn't changed unfortunately. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:22, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats man. I knew you would do it. :PS. I renamed the images. Monk Talk 15:53, January 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Alright. After seeing what happened earlier, as well as what you and Leo said, I'll stay. Y'all need me, and even adding a category to articles or fixing grammar helps a lot. ( ) 05:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Vehicle images I guess I can take another look with the Gang Burrito shots. Some of the emergency vehicles are taken from lower angle simply because I wanted to fill the entire camera space. I checked them for higher angles but empty space started to gather on the sides, which should be avoided, since we can't crop them off. The civilian Gang Burrito shots for example have some empty space on the sides. Switch101 (talk) 22:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey That Ferrari Guy, can you please tell me what i did wrong in the GTA Wiki? Whatever it was, i didn't mean to vandalize it or anything, alright? I just wanted to help you guys. Can you give me a second chance? I promise i'll be good. Later DaBOSS0102 (talk) 19:07, January 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: RSC Table He he :P Well, I considered making a table weeks ago to see which ones are already named with the proposed format of "vehiclename-game-RSC", since, you know, the only thing I renamed the most are RSC images XD. It was supposed to be added as a mere reference, but changed my mind and ended up including it to the RSC page. So yeah, I think it works. The only issue I noticed on the table is that images aren't very standardized (The Tampa image is way better than the Sheriff SUV one, for example), but other than that, the table seems fine for the wiki. BTW, thanks for the new images. Seems like someone is interested :P-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:22, January 27, 2016 (UTC) RE:Colloquial I see. sorry though! thanks for heads up. Dëan Talk 16:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Roosevelt Valor The Roosevelt Valor was added alongside with newest DLC (in mpvalentines2) 0x113E94AC = Roosevelt Valor MGgames100 (talk) 18:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat Sorry man, I was busy helping my neigbor friend with something. Can you come to chat? Thanks! General9913 Talk 22:37, January 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:Be My Valentine Oops, I'm so sorry. Gta Series Videos mentioned about a "Be My Valentine Update", so I interpreted it as being the next update. Just checked the Newswire, looks like it's false. Once again, I'm very sorry, in the future even if gta series mention another update, only when it's confirmed by Rockstar, then I'll add it. Hope you accept my apologies. MC My Computer 22:58, January 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Messages The recent gibberish is based on that stupid Hood Safari easter egg, he probably thought it was genuine. The warning you gave him is enough for now, if he continues re-adding it then he will be blocked. Also, sorry for not replying earlier - I have a habit of reading messages, saving them to reply later, and eventually forgetting that I had any messages resulting in no reply - about the major files in GTA IV, yes, that's okay. I can add in files from other GTA's later on. 21:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'd recommend disabling traffic/peds and using one of those long stretches of road in Algonquin (Albany Ave, Columbus Ave, Frankfort Ave, or Galveston Ave, Frankfort and Columbus Aves are very flat, Galveston is longest but also the worst (very bumpy), don't know about Albany - I think it's good too, not sure tbh), or just using the runway. 21:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Uploads I wanted to bulk upload it overnight, but it looks like I will have to do it in chunks during the day because I don't feel like staying up to 5am. And considering I get easily distracted while doing boring tasks, that'll probably be additional 2-3 hours to it consisting of changing songs or doing something else. Luckily I'll have a free week next week (not this upcoming week) so once I'm done naming the last 500 or so images I'll be uploading them right away. I just hope Wikia's servers won't crash or flag me as a bot because that's 10GB worth of pics I'll be uploading, lol 01:09, January 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Screenshots No, that would take way too long. I'm just screenshotting YouTube videos which are playing it in 1080p. Why? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Apologize but what happened? Hey bro, when did you get upset, I mean we were all having fun and we talked to each other and we left in a very friendly way. But what happened? I mean you know me bro. I am so so sorry, I am a very liberty based person in my real life and would never ever act racist. I even told you that I respect each community, but what caused you to report after you left the chat still haunts me. Is everything alright brother? Chat Hey man, can you come to this wiki's chat? Thanks! General9913 Talk 21:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I need you man Hey bro, I am being terrorized on the wiki for being racist and you know all, I even apologized to you although it wasn't meant harmful, you know I am your friend bro, how can I ever hurt you? You even said in that convo that my statement about respect made you happy, can you please come to the gta myths wiki to clear things up, or else I would get banned across the wiki, or possibly demoted, I don't want to leave with a racist label on my back. Can you please come to gta myths wiki? It's a humble request. Thank you man. I respect each community and you know that, all I said about white guy being cool to get girls was funny, I mean I am too stupid to know sometimes what I actually say, I mean weather it is funny or not, sometimes I am the only person in the room to laugh at a joke because I am too a weak a person to know weather it is funny or not. I hope you realize what I am saying, and if I was a racist why would I apologize to you so many times, you know how racist people act, they don't even listen. How can I be that? Thanks man. You are the only hope I got. Again you're like a brother to me, I am sorry. Ali Rocky (talk) 04:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Probation Vote successful. Congratulations. Leo68 (talk) 02:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, my new account! Hello, its Matt here, this is my new account, my other one was swamped of racist's and homophobes, I want to get a clean start here, so this is my new account, I also put you on my friends list along with Monk! ''- MattLynxJr 13:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC)'' RE:Hiya! Fine, just had a shitty day, mate. shitty teachers, homeworks, all that stuff. thanks for asking though. :) Dëan Talk 13:43, February 10, 2016 (UTC) sorry who is founder hereSuperhik72 (talk) 22:11, February 10, 2016 (UTC)